For You
by nana anayi
Summary: Sendiri..., angin yang bertiup. Merasakan..., yang kita pahami satu sama lain. Meskipun jawabannya tak ada dimanapun. Panggil aku, aku mengerti... Denganmu. Cinta ini selalu... sesuatu yang terbalaskan Untukmu...


_Sendiri..., angin yang bertiup._  
 _Merasakan..., yang kita pahami satu sama lain._  
 _Meskipun jawabannya tak ada dimanapun._  
 _Panggil aku, aku mengerti..._  
 _Denganmu. Cinta ini selalu..._  
 _sesuatu yang terbalaskan_  
 _Untukmu..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 ** _** For You**_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Canon Universe Love Story Of Naruto and Hinata_**

 ** _Song Fic : For You by Azu  
_**

 ** _(OST. Naruto Shipuden Ending 12)_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

 **FICT INI DI ADAPTASI DARI SEBUAH DOUJINSHI YANG SAYA LIHAT DI INSTAGRAM NARUHINA OTP**

* * *

 **Fic ini penuh ketidak sempurnaan terutama dalam EYD dan tanda baca, untuk informasi yang ada dalam fic ini sebaiknya kalian _cross check_ lagi, karena tidak ada niatan melakukan pembodohan publik atau memberi informasi yang menyesatkan**

* * *

 **...**

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan helaian indigonya yang di ikat satu kebelakang, berjalan perlahan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedang mengandung delapan bulan. Istri sang pahlawan dunia _Shinobi_ , sedang menuju suatu tempat dimana seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya sedang beristirahat.

Setangkai bunga matahari di pegangnya erat, setangkai bunga yang akan dia hadiahkan untuk sang kakak sepupu yang sangat menyayanginya. Sang kakak sepupu yang telah berkorban nyawa demi kebahagiaannya dan suaminya.

Uzumaki Hinata, hampir delapan bulan dia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi makam sang Hyuga jenius. Sejak di rahimnya begelung nyaman sesosok janin mungil buah cintanya dengan putra _Yondaime Hokage._

Sang J _inchuuriki no Kyuubi,_ melarang keras _B_ _yakugan no Hime_ nya ini untuk berjalan jauh-jauh dengan kondisinya yang sedang berbadan dua. Uzumaki Naruto, sangat, sangat dan, sangat _overprotective,_ selama masa kehamilan sang istri.

Hinata patut bersyukur karena hari ini Naruto suami _protective_ nya itu sedang tertidur pulas di _apartement_ sederhana mereka, karena kelelahan pulang dari misi, pagi buta tadi.

Memanfaatkan sebaik mungkin kesempatan itu, untuk datang ke pemakaman para pahlawan Konoha, mengunjungi peristirahatan kakak sepupu berharganya.

Hyuga Neji.

" _Ohayo, Neji-nii_ , ku harap kau tak marah padaku, karena aku sudah lama tak datang kemari, _nii-san_ apa kabarmu di sana, apa kau merasa bahagia?"

Hinata tahu kalau percakapannya ini tak akan mendapatkan jawaban, tapi hatinya akan sangat merasa bahagia jika dia menyapa sang kakak sepupu, walau sapaannya itu takkan pernah mendapat jawaban.

Sesosok bayangan transparan muncul di atas batu nisan.

 _'Hinata-sama, kau datang..., oh rupanya karena itu kau jarang datang kemari, ku harap anak kalian tidak ceroboh seperti ayahnya.'_

Hinata menyusuri pandangannya pada makam sang kakak sepupu yang terlihat bersih dan rapi.

"Sepertinya Naruto- _kun_ tidak berbohong, dia benar-benar datang kesini dengan teratur, dan selalu membersihkan tempatmu ya _nii-san_?" Hinata bermonolog sendiri tanpa sadar, bahwa bayangan Neji sedang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum tulus.

 _'Ya, Naruto selalu kemari, dan membersihkan tempatku, dia tampak gagah sekarang, mungkin karena dia sudah bersama mu Hinata-sama.'_

"Neji- _nii_ , aku bawakan kau setangkai bunga matahari, kau menyukainya kan?" Hinata tersenyum manis sambil menunjukan setangkai bunga matahari yang baru dia petik, bunga itu ditanamnya dalam pot bunga di _apartement_ sederhananya dengan Naruto.

' _Terimakasih Hinata-sama.'_

Hinata membungkuk, berusaha meletakan, bunga matahari itu di vas serupa tabung yang terletak di dekat batu nisan Neji. Tapi perut besarnya membuat dia susah membungkuk.

 _'Hinata-sama, jangan dipaksakan.'_

Hinata tidak mudah putus asa, dia paksakan tubuhnya untuk membungkuk, dan meletakan bunga kesuakaan sang kakak.

"Akhhhhh." Hinata merintih kesakitan saat mencoba membungkuk, dan perut besarnya tertekuk. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tak bisa menggapai vas itu.

 _'Hinata-sama sudahlah jangan dipaksakan'_

Hinata, berdiri setelah gagal meletakan bunga matahari. Mengusap pelan peluh di keningnya "Tenang _nii-san_ aku akan berusaha, Boruto, tolong bantu _Kaa-chan_ ya, sayang." Hinata mengelus pelan perut besarnya.

 _'Jadi namanya boruto ya'  
_

Hinata kembali membungkuk walau susah payah dengan perut besarnya, berusaha meletakan bunga warna kuning itu. Satu tangannya yang lain memengangi erat perutnya yang membesar, sambil terus berusaha membungkuk.

 _'Hinata-sama hatimu benar-benar baik.'_

Bunga matahari itu hampir sampai di vas, Hinata melepaskan sedikit genggangamnya, agar bunga itu dapat sampai di tempatnya. Tapi alam berkata lain, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, dan menerbangkan bunga yang hampir ia letakan.

"Hiks..., hiks..." Hinata mulai terisak pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan putih nan mungil miliknya. "Maafkan aku Neji- _nii_."Ucap Hinata lirih.

 _'Eh, Hinata-sama, jangan menangis, tak apa bunganya terbang.'_ Sosok bayangan itu, mencoba memeluk dan menenangkan sang adik yang sedang menangis, namun sia-sia, karena tubuhnya yang tembus pandang membuatnya tak bisa menenangkan sang adik.

"Aku benar-benar payah ya Neji- _nii,_ hiks,...,"

 _'Hinata-sama...'_

Sebuah rangkulan hangat dirasakannya, tangan mungil itu membuka wajah seputih susu yang di tutupi. Kepala indigonya menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan.

"Naruto- _kun?"_

"Kau nekat sekali Hime, sudah ku bilang jangan pergi terlalu jauh dengan kondisi seperti ini. " _Shapire_ itu menatap lembut mutiara _lavender_ yang berhadapan dengannya.

Pandangan mutiara itu lalu teralih pada tangan sang pahlawan yang terbalut perban, senyum manisnya mengembang kala melihat beberapa kuntum bunga matahari yang di bawa oleh tangan yang menjadi bukti perjuangan sang _Konoha no eiyū_ mengembalikan sahabat berharganya.

"Neji, tuan putri ini sangat tidak percaya kalau aku selalu merawat tempat mu selama dia tidak kemari, kau lihat sendiri kan perutnya, Neji, sudah sebesar itu tapi masih saja bersih keras kemari, dia tetap keras kepala seperti dulu." Omel Naruto seraya meletakan beberapa kuntum bunga matahari yang di bawanya, ke vas berbentuk tabung di dekat batu nisa Neji.

Hinata menyeka sedikit air mata di sudut matanya _"Arigatou Naruto-kun, arigatou Neji-nii."_ Gumamnya lirih.

' _Terimakasih sudah menjaga Hinata-sama, Naruto'_

"Nah..., sudah selesai." Naruto bangkit membersihkan tangannya,dengan menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya di celana olahraga hitamnya.

Hinata tersenyum sangat manis sambil mendongak menatap sang suami. "Hei!, jangan menatap ku seperti itu, aku jadi ingin mencium mu Hime."

 **Cup~**

Ciuman manis itu mendarat di bibir sang _Hime_.

"Naruto- _kun_ , malu dengan Neji- _nii_." Hinata tesipu malu, menunduk, menyembukinya pipinya yang berhiaskan semburat merah.

"Hei!, kita sudah menikah Hime." Protes Naruto.

 _'Kau tetap mesum Naruto.'_

"Baiklah..., sekarang kita berdoa untuk Neji _-nii_ ya, Naruto- _kun_."Bujuk Hinata sambil mengusap rahang tegas yang dihiasi tiga guratan tipis itu.

Naruto menepuk sayang pucuk kepala istrinya. "Baiklah Hime."

Kedua tangan mereka tertangkup, bersamaan dengan masing-masing kelopak mata mereka yang tertutup, sambil memanjatkan doa untuk orang yang paling berharga dalam kehidupan mereka.

Setelah selesai memanjatkan doa, tangan Naruto kembali merangkul istrinya yang berbadan dua itu dengan _protective._ "Ayo kembali kerumah Hime, udaranya tidak baik untuk mu dan dia." Tangan tebalut perban itu mengelus lembut perut gendut yang tertutup kain warna ungu muda itu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya yang sekarang di rangkul Naruto berbalik meninggalkan pusara sang kakak sepupu. Kepala indigo itu sekilas menoleh. ' _Kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu Nii-san.'_

"Melihat apa hm?" Panggilan sang suami membuatnya otomatis kembali memutarkan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa _Anata_." Jawab Hinata lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap sang suami.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata, Naruto kembali menoleh ke makam Neji. Senyum simpul tersungging di bibir sang pahlawan, kala matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan yang pelan-pelan memudar di tiup angin. Neji sedang tersenyum tulus padanya. Bisikan halus terdengar di telinganya.

 _'Jaga Hinata-sama baik-baik Naruto'_

Setetes air mata hampir turun dari _shapire_ birunya, telapak tangannya mengacungkan jempol ke arah makam, seolah menjadi jawaban atas pesan Neji.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa?"

Suara lembut sang istri membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya, "Neji memintaku untuk menjagamu." Gumam Naruto sambil mencium pucuk kepala istrinya.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya, tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rahang tegas suaminya.

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan sambil berangkulan dan menikmati kehangatan cinta yang saling di tebarkan satu sama lain.

...

 _'Aku pernah merasakan sendirian, dan kehampaan, hingga aku menyadari, ada sesosok bidadari yang selalu memperhatikan ku dari jauh dan dalam diam, saat aku masih menjadi sampah, Hinataku, dia seperti hadiah terindah dari Kami-sama, setelah perjuangan kerasku, yang tak pernah menyerah dengan keaadaan. Warisan terindah dari si jenius Neji, yang dengan senang hati mempercayakan adik sepupu yang selalu di jaganya, pada pria bodoh sepertiku. Pria yang pernah mengabaikan tulusnya cinta Hinata. Terimakasih karena telah bersedia mencintai, merawat, dan menemani hidup pria bodoh ini, Hinata.'_

 _..._

 _'Aku pernah terpuruk, sendiri, dan hampa,tapi selalu memperhatikannya dari belakang membuat hatiku merasa bahagia, aku pernah lancang bermimpi untuk berjalan di sampingnya, tapi Kami-sama mengabulkan lebih dari itu, kesabaranku, penantianku bertahun-tahun, akhirnya terbayarkan. Kau menjadikan aku teman hidupmu, menghabiskan sisa waktu kita bersama, menobatkanku sebagai ibu dari anak-anakmu. Terimakasih karena telah membuka hatimu untukku, dan mengizinkanku berdiri disampingmu, mendampingi hidupmu, Naruto-kun.'_

 _..._

 **おわり**

owari

...

* * *

 **Terinspirasi dari salah satu _doujinshi_ Naruto.**

 **[ Special to : Kak Ana ^.^]  
**

* * *

 _ **Sebaik apapun sesuatu yang kita berikan pada orang lain akan tetap bernilai buruk jika diberikan dengan cara yang salah.**_

 _ ** _ **Orang biasa yang hanya menyumbangkan semangkuk nasi pada pengemis dengan cara yang baik, lebih baik dari pada o**_ rang kaya-raya yang memberikan sekantong emas pada pengemis dengan melemparnya.**_

 _ **Berlian yang diberikan dengan cara melempar dengan kasar akan hancur menjadi serpihan, dan tidak memilik arti sama sekali.**_

 _ **Ilmu yang diberikan dengan cara menghakimi tidak lebih dari sebuah hinaan.**_

 _ **Berikanlah apapun dengan cara yang baik terlebih lagi untuk sesuatu yang berharga seperti ilmu**_

* * *

 _ *****_ **Terima Kasih Sudah Mau Membaca***


End file.
